


Love It or List It: National City

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Damn you for getting me hooked on HGTV, F/F, Love It Or List It - Freeform, Now it's 4700+ words, Please don't hold this against me, Sanvers as a side ship, This was supposed to be a drabble, Total Fluff, complete and utter crack, crackfic, for Abydosdork's birthday, seriously, with kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: With two kids, life for Alex and Maggie is fun but hectic. Maggie is overwhelmed by the daily struggles of living in a small house, but Alex loves the chaos and feels there's plenty of potential in their beloved home. Designer, Cat Grant, will try to reinvent their space while real estate agent Snapper tries to find them the perfect home for their growing family. When Alex's sister, Kara, jumps in to help, maybe everyone will end up with a happy ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abydosdork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abydosdork/gifts).



> To the greatest crackmonkey ever, @abydosdork! Together, we can supercat anything...stories and manips have proven. See below for the fabulous graphic she made for her own birthday crack. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, dude!

“I just don’t understand going through all the trouble, baby,” Maggie says softly, pulling their newborn baby boy closer to her chest. “We know we need more room and as much as I love this house, there’s just only so many ways we can stretch it.”

Alex sighs and continues to pull the clean laundry from the basket next to her on the floor, piece by piece, until it’s all folded neatly into piles. She has a tiny helper in the nearly three-year-old little girl who is lying quietly next to her on the floor, happily coloring away in her newest coloring book. “This house…Mags, this is where we kissed for the first time. It’s where we ended up proposing to each other in a heap on the living room floor,” she laughs. “It’s where we brought Lizzie home from the hospital and now Sawyer, too,” Alex stops as the tears prick the corner of her eyes for what feels like the millionth time. “Kara and I built that staircase, piece by piece. There are just too many memories here,” she shakes her head.

“I know there are,” Maggie murmurs. “And we will never forget those things, Alex, but we have to be realistic. We’ve got two kids that will be growing up fast and we need to provide for them. We have to make sure they are our priority.”

“Always,” Alex swears as she rises to her knees and shuffles closer. She places a soft kiss to her son’s forehead. “All I want is a chance, Maggie. We’ve saved this money and no matter if we invest in this house or the next, it will only end up profiting us in the end. Why not give it a shot?” she asks with a lopsided smile. 

“You just want to be on tv,” Maggie murmurs again.

“It’s HGTV, Mags! It’s like Logo, but actually for lesbians!”

“You’re ridiculous,” Maggie rolls her eyes.

“Just watch one episode with me…I promise, you’ll like it,” Alex pleads.

\----------------------------------------------------

“When do you have time to watch these shows anyway?” Maggie asks as Alex hands her a pillow after trotting down the stairs from checking on the kids one last time.  
“I have time,” Alex protests, ducking into the kitchen to bring back two bottles of water. 

Maggie smirks. “This is what you and Kara watch on your ‘girl’s nights’, isn’t it?” 

Alex gives her an affronted look. “Is it so wrong that I enjoy learning about home improvement? That I may want to expand my skills one day to provide for my family?”

“Is there a hot lady?” Maggie deadpans.

“Omg, totally hot,” Alex breathes out. “But Kara has it way worse than me, babe. She’s the one who submitted our application in the first place.”

Maggie whacks her with a pillow. “You told me that you did everything, you jerk.”

Alex laughs in between pillow hits. “I provided her with all of our info and then she wrote the essay. You know she likes to write, Mags. Come on.”

“She also lives right across the street and will get to be involved in the entire process,” Maggie sighs. “How will I ever win between the two of you?”

“I’d say you already won,” Alex says, waggling her eyebrows.

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Start the show, Danvers.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Ok, Cat Grant is hot,” Maggie says in between mouthfuls of popcorn, fresh from the microwave.

“Told ya.”

“And Snapper is good, but kind of an ass.”

“Totally.”

Maggie looks over into the hopeful eyes of her wife. “Ok, let’s do it.”

“Yeah?” she asks, her thumb already swiping the screen of her smartphone.

“Yeah,” Maggie smiles. “Tell Kara to put on her big-girl pants. Cat Grant is coming to town.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“This house is perfect,” Cat says as she struts up the sidewalk, taking in the charming neighborhood.

“Please. Perfectly tiny,” Snapper snarks back, almost slipping in his gleaming wingtips on the damp grass growing in between the cracks. “These women need more house, Cat. There’s just no way to get around it,” he argues, not even in the front door. “They’ve got two…I repeat, two, small children. They need bigger and better.”

“Oh...” Cat breathes as she steps in the front entryway, her gaze immediately drawn to the hand-crafted banister and stairs which winds their way up to the second floor, “I don’t think you can get much better, Snap.” She steps into the living room and runs her hand along the obviously handmade mantle.

“Snapper…” he draws out tauntingly. “And this whole beautiful hand-crafted wood thing is totally out. Who uses wood anymore?” he taunts as she heads through the doorway to the kitchen. “Omg, this is unacceptable.” He throws his hands up in a bit of a tantrum and turns out the way he came in. 

“This kitchen is perfectly fine,” Cat says. “Just needs an update, maybe open up a wall,” she peruses, imagining the open concept she can create in just a few steps, “giant breakfast bar right here. They’re going to love this,” she hisses in satisfaction.

“You’re insane. This house will be on the market before the end of production,” he smirks. “Let’s see the rest of the house you’ll be wasting your time on…” he trails off as he saunters down the hall.

Her attention is drawn to a picture above the fireplace. A young, beautiful brunette couple with a little girl and a newborn in their arms, but the kicker…they’re posed at the bottom of that gorgeous staircase. She nods her head. She will make this home into the house they need.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“With that budget, ladies, I don’t see how I can’t turn this lovely home into exactly the space that you need…” Cat trails off with a smile. 

“And…cut. Awesome everyone,” James says. “Alex, Maggie, you both were perfect.” A cleared throat at the table draws his eyes to Snapper who is sitting quietly, but with a pointed grin. “You too, Snapper,” James says indulgently, drawing a more than a happy smile to the smartly dressed man.

Cat rolls her eyes for what feels like the tenth time that morning. “Don’t worry, he’s better at real estate than he is at flirting,” she directs at the young couple, taking in their nervous demeanor. 

“Hush, Kitty,” Snapper whispers, waggling his eyebrows at the girls before he saunters off after the tall, muscular producer.

As they all recover from their giggles, Alex takes the initiative to ask, “Is he always like that? I, um, I watch the show a lot and you’d never know.”

“Oh, god, yes,” Cat says as she rests one her head upon one hand. “He’s a total flirt. God forbid I let him around my construction crews. I’d never get anything done.”

At that statement, Cat sees Maggie give Alex an elbow to the ribs. After she recovers from the hit, Alex clears her throat, “Um, about construction. I…I don’t know if you guys ever do this kind of thing, but my sister is a licensed contractor. She’s um…she’s volunteered her services if it means that we could possibly get a little more for our limited budget.”

Cat’s eyes light up. “Really? Well, I’d just need to run it by James, but we’ve utilized volunteer services before, I don’t see why this case would be any different.”

Alex can only nod rapidly so Maggie jumps in. “That would be awesome, Cat. Kara and Alex built some of the things in our home already…the staircase and the mantle. If we end up keeping the house, it would be really cool if Kara could take part.”

“I’ll make sure it happens,” Cat nods happily. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh, god.”

“Kara, it’s ok,” Alex tries to calm her frantic sister, looks to her three-year-old for help.

“Aunt Kawa, breathe,” Lizzie says calmly, holding out her little hands to Kara’s face.

“Oh, _god _,” Kara pulls at her hair which is currently fisted in her hands. “Alex, I don’t think I can. I may lose a limb. If she walks by and I have a power tool in my hands, people will be in danger,” she hisses.__

__“May I remind you that this was your idea, you big dork,” Alex rounds on her sister. “You wrote the essay, you filled out the application and you offered your services.”_ _

__“Ok, I did the first two, but you got me drunk for the third so I don’t know what to tell you,” Kara whispers as crosses her arms across her chest defiantly._ _

__“Ok. Ok, no problem, Kara…but just so you know, I sat at our kitchen table with Cat Grant this morning and she was super impressed that you offered to help,” Alex says, nodding at Lizzie who immediately nods along with her, her brown pig-tails swaying with the motion._ _

__Kara purses her lips and turns her head to look out her own back kitchen window. “Really?” she asks with what she hopes is disinterest. “She um…she wanted me to help?”_ _

__Alex smirks. “Yes, superdork. She wants your help,” she laughs. “Now, go pick out what you’re going to wear and Lizzie and I will plan you a nutritious breakfast in the morning before your date.”_ _

__“Pamcakes Kawa? For you date?” Lizzie asks seriously, catapulting Kara’s nervousness back to panic levels._ _

__“Oh god,” Kara sits and drops her head to the table while Alex and Lizzie laugh._ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Kara wakes the next morning before the sun, turns in her comfortable cocoon to try and get a bit more sleep. She hears it more clearly then, not a cry, just the happy noises of a baby boy who has just woken up. She shrugs off the blankets and ducks quietly into the hallway to try and catch her nephew before he wakes up her sister and her wife. She steps into the darkened bedroom next to hers and lifts him up onto her shoulder just in time to keep him happy. She rocks him in time for a minute or two before laying him on the changing table, using the dim light coming in the window to clean him up and put him a fresh diaper before heading downstairs._ _

__He is full and happy by the time she hears footsteps coming down the stairs and Kara feels a heavy hand on her shoulder. “Thank you, Kara,” Maggie says before she kisses her sister-in-law’s head. “Can I make you some coffee?”_ _

__“Yes, please,” she says, smiling when the now lit kitchen illuminates her nephews smiling face. “There’s my Sawyer. He’s a happy boy.”_ _

__“He is and he has two happy mamas because you let us sleep in. Thanks again,” Maggie says as she sets down two steaming cups of coffee on the side table. She reaches over to lift her son to relocate him to the plush pallet on the floor before pulling the soft arch above him, full of shapes and figures which his little eyes may not even recognize yet._ _

__“I love taking care of him…and Lizzie. Always, even if I need to drive across town to do it,” Kara says with a smile, knowing Maggie will feel guilty if they leave that house, no matter how much Kara tells her not to._ _

__“I know,” she sighs, watching as her son lifts his tiny arms towards the stars hanging above him. “I want to stay, Kara. I really do, I just…my mind doesn’t think the way a designer does. I don’t see how our tiny home can be switched around to fit our family.”_ _

__“It may not,” Kara says lightly, ever the realist. “You may make the changes and then still find a house that suits you guys better. It’s all about taking that chance, Maggie.” Kara sips from her coffee before standing and stepping closer to sit beside her. “This may work for you guys, Mags,” she whispers, reaching out a finger to put a plush star to sway. “Or it may not…but in the end, you guys will end up where you need to be.”_ _

__“You’re adorable, Kara,” Maggie breathes. “Why don’t you have a girlfriend?”_ _

__“Sometimes, I can be a little _too _perfect,” Kara says with feigned regret.___ _

____Maggie sighs. “You and Alex are definitely sisters.”_ _ _ _

____\----------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____“And cut,” James says in the kitchen after Cat explains her master plan to their contractor, Hank. “Looks great, Cat,” he says as they start clearing out the recording equipment for demolition. “This one is going to be a real transformation. Did you talk to Hank about the staircase? Did you want it adjusted?” he asks as he gathers up scripts._ _ _ _

____“No!” she yells, stopping everyone in earshot in their tracks. “The staircase and the mantle are off-limits…to everyone.” She glares at everyone in her path._ _ _ _

____“Got it,” Hank says quickly. “No brainer anyway. Great work,” he says as he walks away, scribbling harshly on his notepad and barking orders as he delves deeper in the house._ _ _ _

____“Um…Miss Grant?” Cat hears a voice call to her from the front doorway. She turns to see, but for a second, can only see a shapely silhouette as the sun shines brightly around her frame._ _ _ _

____“Yes?” she asks, stepping to the side into the kitchen as the tall figure steps into the doorway. She’s met with a tall blonde, thin but muscular in a tank top and jeans, work boots on her feet and blonde wavy hair on her shoulders._ _ _ _

____“Hi…I’m um…Kara. Alex’s sister. She..uh…” Kara stops and shakes her head at herself, at her nervousness, before taking a deep breath. “My sister, Alex, this is her house. I offered my services, if needed, to help them in any way I can.”_ _ _ _

____“Kara,” Cat breathes, “of course. Please call me Cat.” She reaches out a hand and Kara grips it firmly. “I would _love _to have your help, if you can. Your sister was telling me about the things you’ve built together.”___ _ _ _

______“Ah, yeah. My foster dad…our dad…he taught us woodwork. I was in a little bit more need of a distraction than Alex, so I latched on to it more.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gorgeous,” Cat breathes, meaning more than the woodwork as she takes in the woman’s beautiful blue eyes and welcoming smile and realizing that she’s still holding firmly on the young woman’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Should I be getting this?” Winn asks James, staring intently at the blonde as he shifts his camera on his shoulder as they come up the stairs, spying the two women’s interactions._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, dude,” James shakes his head. “Just go and get some of the demo with Hank.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Cat doesn’t let go, just pulls Kara closer and out of the way of the camera guy as he flutters down the hall towards the bulk of the demo. She smiles at the young blonde and shifts her hand up to her forearm, subtly grasping onto the muscle there, giving Kara a small heart attack with each squeeze. “James,” Cat says, “this is Kara, Alex’s sister. She’s the one that volunteered her services.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______James gives a winning smile and reaches out a hand. “Kara, it’s a pleasure. I see no problem as long as you’re ok with possibly being on camera?” he asks, rolling his eyes a bit when he realizes that Cat has yet to let go of the young woman._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s…that’s fine,” she croaks out, unconsciously flexing. “I’m ok with whatever,” she laughs nervously._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good to know,” Cat murmurs before giving them both a sly smile and slipping off down the hallway towards Hank’s voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______They both watch intently as she swaggers down the hall, ducking in one of the rooms with an order already on the tip of her tongue. “She’s uh…even more,” Kara makes a vague unrecognizable gesture with her hands, completely unable to put her thoughts into words, “in person.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______James chuckles. “She is definitely larger than life. She seems to like you though,” he says with a wink as he lifts his ringing phone to his ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kara lets out a bit of a dopey smile, before it drops like a rock off of her face. “Oh, god,” she mutters. “I wish he hadn’t said that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______\------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kara and Hank find an easy partnership and she spends the afternoon helping him reconfigure the kitchen. She’s hauling in another sheet of drywall when she finds Cat in a heated discussion with him, arms crossed in defiance with a scowl set firmly upon her face. “Is…is everything alright?” Kara asks as she sets the sheet down against a wall and brushes off her hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Cat, maybe Kara could help you make the decision? She knows them better than anyone. She’ll know what the better option is,” Hank says before heading back towards the front of the house._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We hit a snag and some of the budget has to go towards repairing problems with the HVAC. Now, I have to give up a project.” Cat kicks at some debris on the floor with the toe of her heel, putting her pout into full action._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think the attic renovation would be more important than the master bedroom plans, honestly. Alex and Maggie are more worried about the kids than anything. Making that space for them to have as they get older is really important.” Kara fidgets a bit before stuffing her hands in her back pockets._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cat nods but the scowl doesn’t leave her face. “Come see? Maybe you can help me with spacing?” she asks, turning one shoulder towards the staircase._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kara can only nod rapidly as she follows the older woman up the stairs. She tries desperately not to stare at Cat’s ass in her tight black pants. She fails._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cat launches into her plans as soon as they reach the landing. It’s an amazing plan and will give Lizzie and Sawyer their own kid’s space as they grow and plenty of storage. “My only problem is this massive water heater. It has to stay up here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kara looks around and sees the solution instantly. “We could box in this space,” she begins, tugging Cat with her into the little cubby hole in between the stairs and the slanted roof. “If we tuck it back here, it won’t take up any of the usable space. The plumbing won’t be a big move,” she breathes out, now noticing how close together they’re standing. “Um…what do you think?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Perfect,” Cat smirks, her eyes darting to Kara’s lips for a fraction of a second. Cat steps away when she hears James calling for her downstairs. “Can I get your opinion on the kitchen?” she asks with a smile as she starts her descent down the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure,” Kara croaks out, collapsing against the attic’s unfinished wall when the woman steps out of view. She takes a few deep breaths to quell her nerves. “At one time in my life, I actually had game,” she murmurs to herself. “Cat Grant has killed it with only a few words.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You talkin’ to yourself up there, superdork?” she hears her sister yell from downstairs._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kara huffs out a laugh and rounds down the stairs. “Are you supposed to be here?” she asks her sister when she comes into view. She immediately holds out her hands to catch her giggling niece and pull her close._ _ _ _ _ _

______“James said it was fine,” Alex smirks. “And Cat is waiting on you in the kitchen,” she quips before darting out towards the front yard._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alex!” she calls out to no avail. She looks down into the face of an adorably innocent Lizzie. “Ok, Lizzie, don’t embarrass your Aunt Kara in front of the lady, ok?” The little girl only giggles and Kara rolls her eyes. They walk into the open space to find Cat looking at backsplash options._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, there you are, Kara…and who is this?” Cat asks happily, stepping closer and holding out a playful hand in greeting to the little girl._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lizzie,” she giggles, reaching out and grabbing Cat’s thumb to shake. “Kawa says you are hot lady.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Cat smiles evilly as she watches Kara’s face turn beet red. “Does she now?” she asks smugly._ _ _ _ _ _

______More giggles. “And Kawa…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kara has a finger to Lizzie’s lips in an instant. “And it’s time for Kara to go find your mama. I’ll be right back.” She’s out the front door in a few steps, leaving Cat laughing in the kitchen. “Alex, I am going to make you suffer,” she says sweetly when she finds Alex and Maggie talking with Snapper on the front lawn._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now, now. No need for violence, ponytail,” Snapper replies. “You must be the sister who’s working for the enemy,” he narrows his eyes playfully._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once she hands over her chatty niece, she holds out a hand in greeting. “Kara.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He takes it gingerly. “Right. I will address you as either ponytail or stretch unless you come over to the light. Now, ladies, I have the most perfect house lined up to look at today. I mean, really, we can just stop all this nonsense and put in an offer. It is perfection…” he trails off as he leads them down the sidewalk._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kara rolls her eyes and heads back inside. It’s going to be a long couple of days._ _ _ _ _ _

______\-----------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______Construction and filming continue for three days in Alex and Maggie’s house, while Snapper carts them all around National City showing them house after house which could literally all be a good fit for their growing family._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kara helps in almost every project going on and she and Hank form a friendship that keeps Cat and the crew in laughter most of the time. With every close encounter with the gorgeous designer, Kara becomes more and more enamored and a little less nervous, especially in the evenings when she sits with Cat on the front steps. They share the beers from the ice downed cooler Kara brings over from her house with Hank and the crew and Kara asks her about traveling for the show and Cat asks her about their family and how she came to live with them. Every evening they laugh together and become more comfortable._ _ _ _ _ _

______All in all, it’s a wonderful time and Kara hopes that the improvements they’ve made on the house are enough to satisfy her sister’s little family. She loves every change that’s been made, but quicker than any of them are ready, it’s decision time._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I really can’t believe everything she was able to do here,” Maggie says, holding tight to Alex’s hand and they look around at their newly renovated attic space. It’s enormous and has enough room for a giant play space for the kids and what can be used as an extra bedroom when Eliza or any of Maggie’s family come visit. “And the new laundry room...the kitchen. That island is gorgeous,” she shakes her head in disbelief as they make their way down the stairs, Winn walking deftly backwards with the camera perched upon his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Besides the master renovations, she gave us everything we asked for,” Alex says, “and some HVAC work we didn’t know we needed.” They laugh and James gives them a thumbs up as they make their way into the newly renovated kitchen. “I will admit though, Snapper found what _could _be the other perfect house for us.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Maggie pulls her close and kisses her softly. “I think we’ve already made our decision, though, haven’t we?” she smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\----------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So, Alex and Maggie,” Cat begins, Snapper smiling smugly at her side. “Are you going to _love it _or are you going to _list it _?”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alex draws it out playfully, just like she and Kara have seen couples do on tv dozens of times. “We are going to….love it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cat raises her hands in victory before reaching forward to pull both of them into a hug, while Snapper wails at the ceiling. “Why? How?” he pleads._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You found what we would have considered to be the perfect house for us, Snapper, but that was before Cat helped us see that we already had it. It just needed a little rearranging,” Maggie explains._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That’s a wrap, everybody,” James calls from the background. “Great ep, Cat…Snapper,” he says lightly before trying to move away from the sulking man quickly. He almost walks right into Kara, who was standing in the back with Hank for the reveal. “Kara, it was awesome to work with you. If we’re ever back in National City, I’m calling you in,” he smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sure thing, James.” Kara takes a few more steps before she’s face to face with Snapper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ponytail,” he mutters, before holding out a hand in defeat. She shakes it with a laugh, but gets distracted when Cat walks by, wiggling her fingers at her in a goodbye. She stares as the woman makes her way out the front door, barely able to tear her eyes away as she goes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It was nice to meet you, Snapper,” she sighs, guessing that a quick wave is probably the best way to part from her hopeless crush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Likewise,” he says with a plastered-on grin. “Did you see which way James went?” he asks, looking around intently and smoothing down the barely there hair around his ears. He’s gone before she can answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hey guys,” Kara says as she hugs up both of her sisters. “I’m so glad it all worked out the way you wanted…and you still have a built-in babysitter right across the street.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It is definitely the perfect house for us,” Maggie agrees, squeezing her arm closer around Alex’s middle. “I’d say the only thing missing from our happy little family is the hot lady for Kara, don’t you think babe?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Definitely,” Alex agrees. “And if Kara doesn’t get her head out of her ass and follow that lady to her car, she’s going to regret it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Guys, c’mon. Be realistic,” Kara pleads. “She’s probably about to head to the airport right now to fly off to whatever fabulous place where women like her live.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“She does live someplace really fabulous,” Maggie agrees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah, I think Snapper mentioned it was only 10 minutes from that house we looked at yesterday.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kara’s head snaps up. “Wha? Cat? Here?” she flounders, unable to form complete sentences._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alex smirks and reaches out a hand to Kara’s blushing cheek. “Try to use actual words and sentences when you go outside to ask her out, ok sweetie?” She pats her cheek condescendingly before reaching out and pushing her towards the door. “Now go, dork.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kara darts toward the door and almost trips over her own feet going down the front steps when she sees Cat leaning against the trunk of her car, arms folded and legs crossed…patiently waiting. “You live in National City,” Kara states as she draws closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cat nods and looks down at her feet for a second. “About 15 minutes from here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I…” she clears her throat, so nervous she can feel the blood pumping in her ears. She takes a glance back towards the front of the house and sees Alex, Maggie and even Snapper pointing dramatically at Cat. She chokes out a laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I think they’re trying to tell you something,” Cat smiles as she pushes herself off the car and takes the few steps to bring them closer. “You should listen. You won’t be disappointed,” she says as she lifts a finger to tweak the collar of Kara’s shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime, Cat,” Kara finally finds her voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hmm,” Cat hums, lifting both hands to rest on Kara’s shoulders. “Only if you promise to continue to refer to me as the ‘hot lady’,” she says playfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Always,” Kara smiles before dipping her head to brush their lips together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Meanwhile on the front steps… “I just love a happy ending,” Snapper breathes out, waving at the crocodile tears in his eyes. “Don’t you, James,” he asks, stepping closer and batting his eyes up at the handsome man who just stepped out the front door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I…I have this thing…urgent. It’s a really urgent thing that I need to go do right this second,” James blurts out in a rush, right before taking off across the yard in a dead sprint to his car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Snapper sighs and takes a look behind him where Alex has Maggie wrapped in her arms, both women happy and content. “Sooner or later, I’m going to get tired of his playing-hard-to-get routine,” he huffs, turning to look again at the new couple drawn close at the end of the sidewalk, smiling and whispering in each other’s arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s925.photobucket.com/user/tmleggett1/media/1d07b200-3786-4cff-b8dc-fad45b631892.jpg.html)  
> 


End file.
